Please?
by Nauki Yasha
Summary: Nauki gets her own bedroom. A thunderstorm occurs and Inu-Yasha's plan is foiled as he tries to get his daughter to grow up.


"Please?"  
  
"I baby," Nauki said as Inu-Yasha carried her to the room next to his and Kagome's sleeping quarters. She shook her head at him constantly, her legs kicking. "I baby," she whimpered.  
Inu-Yasha set her down. He guarded the entrance to the room. He crouched down, watching her. "Only babies can sleep with mama and papa," he told her. "You're not a baby anymore, Little One. You're a big girl. Big girls get their own room."  
Nauki shook her head. She wasn't used to sleeping by herself. "I baby, papa." She started to cry softly. A pallet had already been set up on the floor for her. Nauki wasn't liking this.  
"You're almost four, Nauki, it's time for you to sleep by yourself," he told her calmly.  
"I Papa's baby," she said through her tears. Inu-Yasha's golden slit eyes softened. *Aw.* HJe hugged her, kissing her forehead. Inu-Yasha rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "You'll always be my baby."  
Nauki held onto him. "Papa, sweep wif me," she said softly. She tugged on him a little.  
"I can't, Nauki. You have to sleep on your own. When Aya and Oda get bigger, they'll sleep on their own, too."  
"My Inu-Yassa," Nauki said angrily, growling a little. He was her papa and hers only. She wasn't going to share with Aya and Oda.  
Inu-Yasha pushed her forehead back with his nose. "Hey, now...I'm not just your Inu-Yasha. I'm Aya and Oda's and even Kagome's Inu-Yasha. You have to share me, Nauki. You can't keep me to yourself."  
"I papa's dem'n," she said, narrowing her eyes. If she had dog ears like her papa, they would have been slicked back. Nauki was holding her ground.  
"You're definatly starting to act like it," Inu-Yasha said looking her over. He scoweld. "Calm down, Little One." He let go of her, standing up. Nauki whimpered. "We're just next door. If anything happens, I'll be here quicker than you can blink." He watched her edge towards the door. "Little One...." She looked up at him. "Stay."  
Nauki whimpered again as he walked out. She never disobeyed him unless it was a life, or death situation. "Pa-pa," she watched Inu-Yasha go into the next room, her head sticking out of her new room.  
Inu-Yasha paused. "Yes..?"  
"Sc..ared," Nauki said softly.  
"I know you're only used to sleeping with me, but nothing's going to get you in here. Alright?"  
She nodded softly, then disappeared. Inu-Yasha walked in, then out of the room, making sure Nauki stayed where she was told. "You can't blame her. She's not used to anyone, but you," Kagome said as she rocked Aya to sleep. Oda was out like alight ont he floor. When he was tired, he went to sleep wherever he was.  
"I see Oda's already out." Inu-Yasha walked over, crouching as he looked at his son. "How can he sleep like that?" Oda's head was to the side, one arm reaching above his head, his leg out as if he were kicking something.  
"He takes after you. You should see how you sleep sometimes," Kagome said, patting Aya as she laid her down.  
"Kagome, there is no way in this world that I sleep like that," he pointed ou.t  
"Not exactly like that, but pretty similiar." She put her finger to her lips hushing him as Aya fell asleep.  
"You never let me prove you wrong," Inu-Yasha said, pouting. Kagome smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning him towards her. He closed his eyes as she kissed himm softly.  
  
Nauki slept on her pallet, her ears alert. She didn't like sleeping by herself. Pitter-patter sounds started to hit the top of the roof. It was raining. Nauki brought hte blanket over her head. She hated water, even if it was rain.  
Light sounds of thunder and flashes of lightening echoed outside. She wasn't scared of thunderstorms anymore. Not unless, she heard a loud sound. The four-year-old continued to sleep, the rain not bothering her. "If anything happens, I'll be there in the blink of an eye", her papa had said.  
A loud pop sounded. Nauki sat up, eyes looking around wildly. She blinked. No papa. Nauki didn't hesitate. She jumped up fast, then ran! She started to slide on the floor just as she turned to go into her parents' bedroom.  
Before Inu-Yasha knew it, Nauki came flying in. She slid on her stomach towards him, then crawled underneath him. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes, feeling her hands. "Huh? Nauki?"  
Nauki grabbed onto his long, silver hair, hiding herself with it. Her eyes were wide as she listened, waiting. The girl breathed hard from running.  
*So much fo rnight one,* he thought. Inu-Yasha bent down, wrapping his arms around her. "Nauki, it's just thunder."  
Kagome rubbed her eyes. Aya started to cry as the thunder got louder. She picked her daughter up,comforting her. "Shh....I see Nauki's scared, too."  
Another loud crash sounded over their heads. Oda woke up, crying, too. Nauki screamed as she lifted Inu-Yasha's night kimono, crawling into it, clutching onto him.  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Oda, holding him firmly in his arms. Nauki perceeded to lift Oda into the safeness of Inu-Yasha's kimono. The thunder sounded again. Nauki and Oda held onto each other, burying their heads in their papa's chest. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around both of them.  
"We;;, you've got to expect it. They're at that age," Kagome said. She took one look at Inu-Yasha and started laughing. "You look like me when I was pregnate!"  
Inu-Yasha scowled. "Go ahead! Laugh it up, Kagome!"  
"Poppy," Oda whined as the thunder continued. He shut his eyes, Nauki holding onto him tightly. She began to growl at the thunder clouds.  
Nauki slipped out of the kimono. She stood up, narrowing her eyes, growling louder. Inu-Yasha nd Kagome watched. "Weave my brodder and tis-ter awone," Nauki yelled. The thunder answered her. She jumped up and down, yelling at it..  
"Aw, she's trying to protect them," Kagome said. She grabbed Nauki's wrist, pulling her to her until she fell backwards. "It's alright, Bubbles. Thunder isn't a person. It'll pass soon." Kagome smiled at her.  
Aya grabbed Nauki's nose, holding onto it tightly. She cooed at her older sister. Nauki, on the other hand, growled.  
"That's isn't nice, Nauki," Kagome said, shaking her head at her. "Aya, let go." She shooed the baby's hand away.  
Inu-Yasha lifted his eyes, he sniffed the air. "The rain's going away," he announced. He laid back down on his back leaving Oda where he was. Kagome sat Aya back down, patting her back to get her to go back to sleep. Nauki crawled out of her lap and went to go lay on Inu-Yasha's arm, her head resting on him.  
Kagome smiled to herself. *They look so sweet together. It's amazing how three children-2 small half-demons and a human girl-can calm down a fiersome hanyou like Inu-Yasha.* Her eyes drifted to Nauki. *And it all started with her.* (For Nauki's story check my files for "Season of Change")  
-END- 


End file.
